Behind The Rats!
Behind The Rats (Case #2) is the second fanmade case of the game and the second in the Political District by Mystery Jones. Victim: * James Brooks '''(He was found eaten by rats at the City Sewers) Murder Weapon: * '''Rats Killer: * Krista Halleys Suspects: Suspect's Profile *The Suspect is in contact with rat attract. *The Suspect has acess to the Sewers Keys. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a mud stain . Suspect's Profile *The Suspect has acess to the Sewers Keys. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a mud stain. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect is in contact with rat attract. *The Suspect has acess to the Sewers Keys. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a mud stain. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect is in contact with rat attract. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a mud stain. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect is in contact with rat attract. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a mud stain. Killer's Profile: *The killer has a mud stain *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer is a female. *The killer has contact with rat attract. *The killer has acess to the Sewers Keys. Crime Scenes: Steps: Chapter 1: *Investigate Sewers. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Locked Phone; Torn Cloth) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Rats; Evidence: Killer has blue eyes.) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: ID Card) *Talk to Carla Rayman about the victim. *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Cloth) *Analyze Cloth. (04:00:00; Evidence: Killer has a mud stain) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Hannah Bentley) *Talk to Hannah Bentley about the victim. *Investigate City Entrance. (Clues: Torn Photo; Prerequisite: Talk to Carla) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Mysterious Woman) *Examine Mysterious Woman. (Result: Suspect Match; New Suspect: Krista Halleys) *Question Krista Halleys about the photo with the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Investigate Bentley's House. (Clues: Faded Papers, Hannah's School Papers, Suitcase) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Crime Valley Papers; New Suspect: Trent Cooper) *Question Trent Cooper about Crime Valley situation. *Examine Hannah's School Papers. (Result: Suspect Match ; New Suspect: Brenda Brooks) *Talk to Brenda Brooks about her brother's murder. *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints. (10:00:00) *Question Carla about the blueprints. *Investigate «Welcome» Board. (Clues: Broken Painting, Dead Rat;Prerequisite:Talk to Brenda) *Examine Broken Painting. (Result: Painting) *Analyze Painting. (06:00:00) *Ask Krista about his threat to the victim. *Examine Dead Rat. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer is a female) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Hannah's Chest. (Clues: Broken Badge, Photo) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: CV Badge) *Analyze CV Badge. (09:00:00) *Talk to Trent about the recent satanist group in Crime Valley. *Examine Photo. (Result:Suspect Match: Krista Halleys) *Quiz Krista about the threatening photo. *Investigate Underwater Sewers. (Clues: Torn Box) *Examine Torn Box. (Result: Rat Attract Box) *Analyze Rat Attract Box. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has contact with rat attract) *See what Hannah has to say. (Evidence: Killer has acess to the Sewers Keys) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 stars) The Elections: Part 2: *Say thanks to Hannah Bentley about the clue she gaved to us. (Reward: 2 Burger; Available at start) *Investigate Hannah's Chest . (Clues: Bag) *Examine Bag. (Result: Pen Drive) *Analyze Pen Drive. (09:00:00) *Give Hannah the Pen Drive. (Rewards: 50,000 coins) *Examine Crime Valley Files. (Result: Threat;Available at the start) *Give Trent his files. *Investigate Sewers (Clues: Torn Paper, Broken Gun) *Examine Broken Gun . (Result: William's Gun) *Examine Torn Paper . (Result: Victim's Last Will) *Analyze Victim's Last Will. (06:00:00) *Give the victim's Last Will to Brenda. *Investigate Next Case. (1 stars)